I've Always Been the Kind Of Girl
by always and forever x3
Summary: Halfway through the summer at Camp Rock, everyone knows the truth now and Shane and Mitchie couldn't be closer. But when one of them develops a lovin' feeling, will the other be burnin' up for them too? Smitchie, Natelyn, and surprise romance. CR fans rea
1. Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be

**Okay, this is my second story, first Camp Rock fanfic!! Yay! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, please review! I love to hear your opinions and ideas. R&R.**

D: I don't own Shane or Mitchie.

* * *

Mitchie Torres sat on her bed, the night air was getting colder and her only source of warmth was the large guitar resting on her stomach. She strummed softly, humming the tune to her new song. Her mother was gone for the next two weeks, and she was left alone to find peace with her music, her heart, and her many thoughts. Her dark brown eyes gazed up at the ceiling, scanning the four Connect Three posters she had hung up earlier that summer. As if they had their own mind, they stopped at the sight of Shane Grey. His dark brown hair and deep captivating brown eyes lured her in. Her fingers stopped playing the music and she let out a small smile. Over the first two weeks of Summer, Shane and her had become really close friends. After getting past the lies she had told to simply fit in, he felt connected to the real Mitchie and since then, they have been as close as her and Caitlyn. He knew most of the simple things about her, some huge secrets, some small, but she hid a few things that were really quite important. Mitchie was slowly but surely falling in love with pop star/ friend Shane Grey.

"Yo." Shane barged through the screen door of the cabin and jumped onto the bed next to her.

Mitchie's heart skipped three beats and her petite rolled itself off the bed.

"Shane, I'm seriously going to kill you." She brushed the hair out from the front of her face.

"Lions scare some people, maybe even tigers or bears, but you should haved warned me about your fear of hot pop stars." He replied cockily, sneaking a smile in her direction as she shook her head.

"You can be so cocky sometimes." She said, giving him a playful push.

"It's part of the image." A grin lit up his face.

"If that's what you want to believe." Mitchie returned the grin and looked out the window.

"It's like pitch dark out there, what time is it?" She asked, sitting closer to him.

Shane pulled out his pone and let her get a glimpse. " Eleven thirty-two."

"Shane! It's an hour and two minutes past curfew, if any of the counselors see you walking back to your cabin they'll make you leave Camp Rock." Her eyes widened, she was definately shocked by the fact that he was barely concerned.

"Well it's about time, I already saw like fifty-seven trees, got dirt in my hair, oh and gone four days in a row without a hot shower."

"Ew." She laughed and smiled at his humor.

"Besides, Jason will not give it up about that birdhouse." He watched her smile, as if it was contagious, he did as well.

"Don't go Shane." Mitchie was surprised that her thoughts actually made it out of her mouth.

He slowly reached for her hand and held it in his. "I'm just joking, I wouldn't want to leave this place yet, besides, you'd still be here." He pulled her in for a hug. Mitchie smiled to herself and held him tight. She knew in her heart this was how it was supposed to be.

"So, looks like I'm bunking here with you tonight." He unwillingly pulled away and shrugged, taking off his shoes as he did so.

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh come on, it's the only way I won't get kicked out of here. Your mom isn't here, right? He asked.

"Well, no." She responded.

"Well I son't see a problem. Unless you don't want me to stay." He raised his eyebrow and waited.

"No!" She responded all too quickly.

"Then Shane Grey shall stay." His eyes grew big. "I totally just rhymed, that was cool."

She laughed at his amazement in himself and turned towards him, their faces were just about three inches apart.

"There's no one else I'd rather be here with." He spoke softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, Nate snores when he sleeps and Jason mutters on and on about some boy band he created in his mind, The Bonus Sisters or something . . . . " He confused himelf for a bit, then shook the thought and smiled at Mitchie.

"Joking aside, It's true, you're an amazing girl." He placed his hand on her shoulder, sending shivers down her whole body.

"No I'm not, I'm just plain Mitchie." She gazed into his eyes.

"Well 'just plain Mitchie' is the most amazing, talented, beautiful girl I have ever met." He kissed her forehead, taking both Shane and Mitchie by surprise.

"Thank you." She stumbled over her words, stuttering over the 'T' and 'Y'.

"I'm gonna go change." She raced over to the bathroom.

"Oh okay." Shane responded a bit late.

He picked up Mitchie's guitar from the bottom of the bed and began playing one his newer songs.

_"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
The reason that I'm singing'  
I need to find you.  
I gotta find you.  
You're the missing piece I need,  
The song inside of me,  
I need to find you,  
I gotta find you.  
Oh yeah."  
_

"I love that song. It's just so . . . from your heart." She smiled and emerged from the bathroom. Shane her over. she was wearing white shorts and a blue cami. His heart was beating two times faster than normal.

"I always figured you'd be the one who would really truly understands me." She joined him at the edge of the bed and placed her hand on the guitar.

"I'm glad I do." she confessed, her head slowly moving into his.

"Me too." His hand rested on the back of her head, his fingers entwined with her brown hair.

"I'm so glad I found you." He pulled her in closer. His mind raced with thoughts. Would this ruin their friendship, would she feel the same way.

Mitchie shivered and broke her gaze.

"Shane I have to say something." His hand dropped, along with his eyes.

"I, I umm. . ." She stuttered again. His heart pounded for the first time with her.

"What Mitch? Tell me." He pressed on.

"Shane it's just that, " She looked him in the eyes.

"It's just that I'm not good enough? Just that we're just friends and will only be just that. Just that you don't feel everything that I'm feeling right now with you." His eyes hardened, the gentle feel of them just slipped away.

"Just tell me Mitchie. Tell the truth, just like when you told me the whole truth after Final Jam."

"Shane stop!" Tears slowly found their way down her cheeks.

"Mitchie, I want to be with you. I need to be with you. That's the truth, and nothing but it."

* * *

**I'm so excited to be done with my first chapter of my first Camp Rock story. Please comment and leave feedback. I'd really love to know what you guys think and what you want to happen, what couples you want to see in te story and so on. The more reviews the better, also the faster I post the next chapter. Thanks for reading. :D -Sara**


	2. Tryin' To Keep From Goin' under

**New chapter is up ! I'm craving some feedback so REVIEW guys! I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Mitchie's air supply to her lungs was being cut back, her heart was racing, her mind in disbelief. Had Shane just told her that he wanted to be with her?

"Shane?" She spit out, turning to look into his now passionate brown eyes.

"Mitchie, it's all true." He grabbed her hand and held onto it for dear life. Patience wasn't an option anymore, his lips guided their way into hers. He wrapped his right arm firmly around her waist. After a few moments into their soft but meaningful kiss, he pulled away.

"I don't want to pretend anymore, now you just gotta let me know how you feel." His hand still grasped hers tightly. Mitchie lightly pressed her forehead against his, making him smile at her.

"I feel everything you do, I've just been too afraid to show it." She broke eye contact and concentrated on the wood floors. A sudden shiver was sent down her spine.

"We would you be afraid?" He asked, slowly turning my chin towards him.

"I didn't want to ruin anything we already had. I had so much feelings for you built up inside of me and I thought that you wouldn't think of me that way. I mean, I'm Mitchie Torres, you, well your Shane Grey." Her chest rose as she inhaled deeply.

"Mitch, you deserve the world. You are far too beautiful, smart, talented, funny, and caring to be carelessy claimed by some punk who doesn't realize how amazing you are. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Am I worthy enough to be with you Mitchie Torres?." He pulled her chin up to his and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Shane, you're the only one I want." Tears fell from her eyes, her emotions had finally burst out from in her and were leaking from every crevasse.

He flashed his signature grin and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Shane, what are you doing?" She laughed, tears still finding their way down her cheeks.

"This." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her in towards him. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, giving her goosebumps. He kissed her lightly as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Hey YO!" Jason burst through the door, sending the newly formed couple to the ground.

"You guys could have told me you were afraid of hot pop stars." He walked over to them.

Mitchie turned to Shane and let a smile form. "Sounds like something I've heard before." She whispered.

"What are you doing here? It's past curfew, you know that." Shane said obviously.

"I am an adult, I don't have a curfew." Jason said sticking his tongue out proudly.

"Anyway, I'm here to get that birdhouse." Jason jumped onto the bed, landing on his stomach.

"Jase, I'm not building you a birdhouse." Shane stood up and joined his bandmate on the bed.

"You stink! So what were you two doing?" Mitchie, already halfway up from the ground, suddenly fell back down again.

"Hiding something." Jason said plainly, taking an apple out of his coat pocket and taking a bite out of it's juicy surface.

Shane watched Jason pull out the apple and gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow as well. He shook away the thought and remembered the real issue he had to deal with.

"What? What do you mean hiding something?" The couple said in unison.

"Yep, definately hiding something." He took another big bite and pointed the apple at Mitchie.

"I'll figure this out in no time." He said, secretly racking his brain for any ideas.

Mitchie sent Shane a worried glare, he returned it just as quickly.

"I know! You too were . . . "

"Making out? Why would you think that, ridiculous!" They said again in yet another unison.

"I was going to say making a memorable scrapbook for my birthday, but what!?" He said, eyeing both of them curiously.

"No one said anything, right Mitch?" Shane responded cooly.

" No, no one said anything at all." Mitchie shot back.

"Okay." Jason said, trailing off the subject to talk about his birdhouse and how many views he would get on youtube if he posted a video of Nate sleeping.

Mitchie sighed with relief, pretending to listen to every last word he was saying. Suddenly Jason was done speaking and the room fell silent.

"So." Shane tried to start.

"Guys, I know you made out." Jason said with a cute smile.

"Oh crap." Shane said rolling off the side of the bed dramatically.

"Jase, please don't tell Nate or Caitlyn." Mitchie pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"Okay fine, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Nate, Caitlyn, Ella, Lola, Tess, Barron, Sander, and Peggy were trapped in the dance studio. Lightning continued to strike and everyone was finding unique ways to occupy themselves. Tess and Ella were working on new moves, while Peggy strummed along with her guitar. Lola was laughing as she watched Barron and Sander practice back flips, splits, and back handsprings. Nate was in the corner of the studio alone playing his very own song.

_"Got the news today  
But they said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine  
When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, no, no.  
You don't even know._

_All this time moves by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what it's like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, no, no.  
You don't even know, no, no.  
You don't even know, no."_

"That's a beautiful song, but it's so sad." Nate smiled to himself before turning around to face Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She sat down next to him, their legs brushing.

"Can I ask what it's about?" She looked into his puppy dog eyes, she felt tempted to kiss him, but restrained herself.

"Someone I know really well, someone close to me, well he was diagnosed with Leukemia about a month ago, he's struggling a bit." He concentrated on the floor for a few seconds and then met her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nate." She leaned in and hugged him tightly. He held his grip, not wanting to let go. Their embrace was broken quickly by a loud shout.

"Somebody help!"

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I would love to read your input on the first two chapters so far. Feel free to tell me any of your ideas involving couples and cliffhangers and they might just end up in the story. I hope to get more reviews. The more reviews the faster the update. :D thanks guys.**


	3. It's All Up to Me and You

**Here's the next chapter you've been wanting guys! It's late so I might have rushed things, if I di i apologize. The next chapter posting will be up depending on how many reviews I get. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nate raced over to the large group of campers surrounding Sander. He was laying on the floor, his head nested in Peggy's lap. His face was flushed from color and he appeared very weak.

"What happened?" Caitlyn rushed up to Nate's side, grasping his arm when she saw what was wrong.

"We don't know." Ella said, leaning down to feel Sander's forehead.

"Well what happened!?" Nate exclaimed sounding extremely worried. He calmed himself down and reassured Caitlyn, holding onto her hand.

"He hasn't been feeling well since about an hour ago, no one thought anything of it." Lola spoke up, turing to face Nate.

Peggy slapped her hand to her forehead. "On the first week of camp, Sander told me he was a diabetic." She looked down at her friend and held his hand. Tess pushed her way through everyone else until she reached the front of the group.

"This isn't rocket science people! Peggy, where is his sugar, diabetic, medicine stuff?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Insulin." Nate corrected.

"Whatever, " She rolled her eyes at him, sending him the signal to back off. "We just need to help him." This was pretty obvious to everybody by now.

"He keeps it in his cabin." Ella said rather loudly, expecting she wouldn't be heard over the chatter if she said it in a normal volume.

"Ella! Really? Must you yell?" Tess shouted in an irritated tone.

Caitlyn threw her hands into the air. "Guys! Sander needs our help. Get it together."

Nate turned to Caitlyn, trying not to get pulled into her eyes. "He bunks with me, we share a cabin, i'll get it." He turned to run out the door, but Lola grabbed the back of his black vest before he could reach the screen door.

"Nate, there's a serious storm out there, what if you get hurt?" She held onto the leather of his vest tightly, fearing he would barrel out the door if she let go.

"I'll go with him!" Caitlyn stepped forward.

"Caitlyn, it's too dangerous, I can't let you go." his hand grasped onto her shoulder.

Brown eyes met brown eyes, "No Nate, we need to help him, we'll go together." Before another word could be said, Caitlyn was out the door, running through the pouring rain towards Nate's cabin.

"Cait!" He yelled over the loud booms of thunder.

"Come on." She waved him over, grabbing his hand and sprinting to the cabin. Once they were safely inside, she rung out her sweatshirt, and squeezed the excess rainwater out of her hair.

"That was a rush." She smiled brightly at her crush, who was shaking his curly hair vigorously.

"No, you're just insane Caitlyn." He grinned and winked before making his way over to the dresser to shuffle through the third drawer down.

"Got it." He held it up as if he had just won a prestigious award.

"Hurry, we have to get back to him. " She walked out onto the steps leading up to the cabin and waited patiently for him. The sound of the door shutting was overpowered by another strike of thunder.

"Thanks for braving the storm to come with me." He said sarcastically from behind her. Shivers ran up and down her spine, causing a jumping reaction.

"You scared me." She said just loud enough to be heard over the pouring rain.

"Good, then this won't bother you since you're already in shock." He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek before running off in the direction of the dance studio. Even through the deep darkness of the woods, you could spot her happy grin from a mile away.

"Come on!" He yelled. She followed his commands.

"Take it!" Nate burst through the door and handed everything to Peggy.

Barren threw an arm over his shoulder, his other over Caitlyn's.

"You guys are really great friends." He shook Nate's hand and dismissed himself quietly.

"I'm glad he's going to be okay." She sighed in relief and sunk to the floor where she had been sitting previously .

"Yeah, me too." Nate smiled at her, holding eye contact longer than usual, then breaking it to stare at the floor. An awkward silence took over.

"Oh my god!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"What?!" Nate sat up and held her in his arms, taking them both by surprise. He had obviously been expecting her to be frightened.

"Where are Mitchie and Shane?" She asked staring up at him.

* * *

"Your hair smells so good." Shane kissed her head and moved down to her forehead, then to her lips.

"Why thank you, you smell good too." She giggled and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"Trust me, not . . . as good . . . as . . . you." He spoke between kisses.

"Mitchie, does this apricot scrub stuff seriously smell like apricots? Cause' you know this one time I bought this "grape" smelling foaming shampoo and I was totally psyched to use it, that is until I found out, not only did it not foam, but it smelled like kiwi and trust me I hate kiwi, I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to it. That and cheap babywipes, chocolate and vanilla pudding, scented markers, and nitrogen." Jason rambled on as he shuffled out the bathroom door.

Shane pushed Mitchie away, seperating them by about six feet. She returned an evil look, he responded with an apologetic one. Mitchie scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh yeah Jase, I'm pretty sure it smells like apricots."

"Sweet!" He hummed a tune as he walked back into the bathroom.

"Sorry." Shane whispered.

"Sorry won't work on me Shane Grey." She said fake- stubbornly.

"How about a long kiss?" He asked, inching closer.

"Maybe." A grin spread across her face. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly, this time longer than all the others.

"Ex-fol-I-ation!  
Gonna have great skin,  
Gonna look like Elvis,  
Gonna shake my Pelvis,  
Gonna look too hot,  
Shane Joseph Grey will not!"

The new couple broke their kiss and stared at the closed bathroom door, then at each other, barely holding in their laughter.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" She asked him, placing her hands on top his which were rested on her hips.

"It's called truth." She said, trying to make it sound intriguing,

"Alright, I'll play with you, but I get to go first." He said, kissing her forehead, then sitting down on the bed.

"Okay shoot!" She joined him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What is Mitchie Torres' biggest secret?" He raised his eyebrow and looked into her brown eyes.

"Answer the question baby."

* * *

**I'm sorry if you wanted more Smitchie in the chapter, but I wanted to have a little more Natelyn, next chapter I promise you will have some of both. :D Also, I finished the story at three in the morning so if my writing quality isn't that good I'm sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter anyway! Please Review, I love getting reviews and I basically thrive on them. So, Read & Review.**


End file.
